Rumors
by Soraki
Summary: The media's done it again: new rumors about Yami and Kaiba are flying about and our little Game King's just about had it. [SetoYami - oneshot]


**title:** Rumors

**author:** Soraki

**pairing:** SetoYami

**disclaimer:** don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. only kaiba's soul.

**summary:** The media's done it again. New rumors about Yami and Kaiba are flying about and our little Game King's just about had it.

**notes:** To all the people who wanted to see 'Lost' being continued: it will be, just not by me. Lady Insomnia will be writing a multi-chaptered continuation of my one-shot, so check it out once she posts it. This ficcie here is for her, so I hope you like it, Lady Insomnia.

And I hope everyone else likes it, too. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

I hate the media.

Two hours since the interview aired and the rumors were already flying. It had been one of those audience inclusive interviews featuring none other than the great Kaiba Seto. And considering that Kaiba was technology god and I was the gaming king when it came to Duel Monsters, it wasn't uncommon for the topic of our relationship to come up. But then this one fangirl from the audience stood up, effectively ruining my life in the process:

_"Kaiba-sama, is the 'rivalry' between you and Moutou-sama meant to cover up some **other** type of relationship?"_

Stupid girl even had the nerve to wiggle her eyebrows at Kaiba.

The whole audience had been deathly silent, eagerly awaiting Kaiba's response. He had looked the girl in the eye with his trademark blank look and said:

_"No."_

And the interview continued as normal.

Talk about anti-climactic.

But the media sucked it up like a sponge and the rumors spread like the plague. All media reports were focused on the young and single CEO who might not actually be single. On how Kaiba Seto was secretly involved in a homosexual relationship with me, Moutou Yami.

And Kaiba had yet to have a press conference firing all the media. Because he secretly did love me?

Hah. Yeah, right.

It was because the spreading rumors and driven Kaiba Corp.'s stocks through the roof.

Damned money-grubber.

And I needed to talk to said money-grubber before all this media got to my head. Or to somewhere a little more..._south_ of the border.

Damned hormones.

* * *

I was the great Moutou Yami, all-powerful Pharaoh of ancient Egypt and the King of Games, and I couldn't get past the security in the Kaiba Corp. lobby. Security meaning the stubborn secretary.

"I'm sorry, Moutou-san, but no one is allowed to see the president now."

"But I _need_ to see him!"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but--"

"Then you can't."

"But I--"

"Do you _want_ me to call security, Moutou-san?"

"No, I jus--"

"Kaiba-sama is busy an--"

"MIND CRUSH!"

I watched as the secretary's eyes glazed over and she fell to floor with a nice and loud 'thump.'

That solved one problem.

I walked over the secretary's fallen body and stalked off to the elevator. I didn't care if Kaiba didn't want to see me. I didn't want the rumors but I didn't have a choice and now neither will he.

The elevator stopped at the highest floor and I stepped out, standing in the deserted hallway in front of the only door. I didn't want to be too rude, and I considered knocking politely.

But I decided to use my magic to slam open the large oak doors. If I were to barge in, I should at least do it with style.

I walked into the large office and was immediately blinded by the sunlight that poured through the glass walls. I could barely see Kaiba sitting at his desk. I shielded my eyes with my hands and squinted at the mahogany desk in front of me. "Kaiba?"

He pressed a button on his desk and the walls became tinted. "Yami. How did you get past my secretary?" He saw the eye still glowing on my forehead. "Oh. Shadow realm. Well, what do you need?"

"Kaiba, we need to talk."

"The rumors will blow over soon enough, Yami."

"It's not that."

Kaiba stopped typing at his computer and raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

I sighed softly and sat down on a plush sofa. "It's...somewhat related to the rumors..."

Kaiba huffed in an annoyed fashion. Cute, but annoyed. "Spit it out, Yami. I don't have time for crap."

I took a deep breath. Now or never. "Kaiba, what are we?"

"People?"

"Ugh, not that way, Kaiba." I beckoned for him to come sit next to me on the sofa and surprisingly, he listened. I looked him straight in the eye. "What isour _relationship_?"

"We're rivals."

"...is that it? Is that all?"

Kaiba tilted my chin up so I was looking directly into his eyes. His voice was softer--gentler. "What are you looking for, Yami?"

"More. I'm looking for more." I sighed. "Kaiba, we've gone through three psychotic maniacs with Sennen Items, two tournaments, and a life in Egypt together, and you don't even consider me to be friend?" I was about to cry. "What does it take to be your friend, Kaiba?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "But you don't want to be _just_ a friend, do you Yami?"

"Kaiba...?" He quickly stood up with his hanged. I stood as well, and I faced him. If I was going to lose him, it wouldn't be to some stupid misunderstanding. "No Kaiba. I just want more."

He started moving towards me and I honestly thought that he was going to kick me out himself. His hands gripped my shoulders roughly and I prepared my self for some sort of blow. But it never came. Instead, he kissed me.

It wasn't a harsh and bruising kiss and it wasn't some sloppy wet one that you can get from a dog. It was soft and gentle. But the best word to describe it is the only word that can accurately describe Kaiba himself:

Perfect.

Kaiba broke away and whispered with a little smirk. "Maybe this whole friend thing isn't all that bad."

Not bad at all.

* * *

I've been on a one-shot spree lately. Fallen 01 is done, I just don't like it. Anyway, feed back is welcome and much appreciated. Ugh, I need to get back to my college apps and maybe catch some z's(it's 4:36 am over here....). 


End file.
